Razaranus
Dragon |ailments = Dragonblight Poison Noxious Poison |weaknesses = Fire Ice |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Razaranus is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology Razaranus has a maroon-colored armored body with multiple crimson-colored accents. It possesses bright orange eyes, a short V-shaped snout that is filled with sharp teeth and a forked tongue, a beige horn, and a pair of crescent-shaped crests protruding from either side of its head. It has a beige belly and large wings with purple webbing that has dark purple stripes. It has muscular legs with three claws on each foot and finally, a long tapering tail that ends in a pair of spikes. Abilities Razaranus produces a unique toxin within its body. While the toxin is weak by itself, once combined with the dragon element, which Razaranus also produces within its body, it becomes extremely potent and is lethal to both plants and animals. This allows it to shoot streams of dragon-infused poison from its mouth. It is also capable of using the dragon element by itself in the form of condensed, spherical projectiles that vary in strength and size. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Unknown *Superfamily: Destructive Wyvern *Family: Razaranus Habitat Range Razaranus is a highly migratory wyvern that does not like stay in one place for very long. It prefers to live in temperate areas such as the Verdant Hills, Deserted Island, and the Ancestral Steppe. It noticeably avoids arid and polar areas, as it cannot tolerate extreme temperatures. Ecological Niche Razaranus asserts itself as the indomitable apex predator of its current habitat. Like Deviljho and Elder Dragons, it can cause massive destruction to the ecosystem. However, because it prefers to move from one place to another, things tend to return to normal after it leaves. However, this is only if it doesn't completely decimate the area it's in before it leaves, of course. Due to the destruction it can cause, it is labelled an Elder Dragon-Level Monster. Biological Adaptations The majority of Razaranus's body is covered in armored plating. The only parts of its body that aren't armored are its belly and the soles of its feet. The armor also forms large crescent-shaped crests on the sides of its head. These crests most likely serve as a tool to attract mates. It also possesses a sharp horn on its head which can easily skewer other creatures. Its brightly colored wing membranes are believed to intimidate other predators. Razaranus's most noteworthy aspect is the poison that is created within its body. This poison is actually quite weak and is unable to kill even smaller creatures such as Jaggi and Bullfango. It is said to cause mild discomfort and lethargy in humans at worst. However, Razaranus also generates the Dragon Element in its body, which it fuses with its poison. Afterwards, the poison is at its most dangerous, being potentially lethal to Elder Dragons and is even capable of killing plants soon after contact. Razaranus spews this dragon-powered poison from its mouth in the form of a pressurized stream. Contrary to popular belief, Razaranus can actually directly inject its poison into prey with its horn. However, its horn usually secretes the weaker version of its poison. It is also capable of using the dragon element by itself in the form of condensed, spherical projectiles that vary in strength and size. Behavior Razaranus is an extremely aggressive, extremely territorial wyvern that does not tolerate anything that dares to disturb it. When it feels truly threatened, it will go on a rampage and douse the area in its empowered venom in an attempt to kill whatever provoked it, usually reducing the environment to a barren landscape. It will then flee -regardless of whether it killed its attacker or not - and travel to a new area. Attacks *'Roar': Razaranus roars when it sees the hunter for the first time, and whenever it enters rage mode. Does no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Bite': The typical Flying Wyvern tail whip. Razaranus takes a step forward and turns its head as it bites the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage. **'Charging Bite': Razaranus runs at the hunter to bite them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Charge': Razaranus lowers its head and charges at the hunter in a manner similar to Diablos and Monoblos. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Poison. **'Aerial Charge': Razaranus flies at the hunter in an attempt to ram them. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Horn Slash': Razaranus swings its head around to slash the hunter with its horn. Razaranus will slash either once or twice, making an X-formation if it slashes twice. It slashes twice more often when in rage mode. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Poison. *'Horn Slash-Charge': Razaranus slashes twice with its horn, then charges a short distance. Deals a moderate amount of damage and inflicts Poison. Only performs this attack in rage mode. *'Body Slam': Razaranus jumps into the air and flaps its wings twice to gain some air. It then body slams the ground as it lands, crushing any hunters beneath it. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Tail Whip': The typical Flying Wyvern tail whip. Razaranus quickly turns 90 degrees to whip the hunter with its tail. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Tail Slam': Razaranus swings its tail from side to side before slamming it down on the ground with great force. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. **'Triple Tail Slam': Razaranus swings its tail from side to side before slamming it down on the ground three times in a row with great force. Each slam deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Energized Poison Beam': Razaranus's signature attack. Razaranus shoots a bright purple beam of Dragon Element-infused poison at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. *'360 Poison Beam': Razaranus fires its poison beam and makes a full 360 degree turn to sweep the beam across a circular area. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. **'Cross Beam': Razaranus fires its Energized Poison Beam from left to right and then fires it again at the ground and then sweeps the beam upward. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. **'Aerial Poison Beam': Razaranus takes flight and flies across the area, firing its poison beam at the ground as it soars through the air. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Noxious Poison. Notes *Razaranus's head, back, belly, legs, and wings can be broken. Its tail can also be severed. *In rage mode, it will huff smoke and purple electricity will crackle around its mouth. *When low on stamina, Razaranus won't be able to spit its dragon poison or dragon bombs. **It will prey on an Herbivore to regain stamina. *Razaranus's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko